Roto
by SuzuNeTan
Summary: Aun cuando hayas caído y te han abandonado y te sientes solo, te animo a que te esfuerces y te levantes y demuestres a todos lo capaz que eres de salir adelante...pero es demasiado tarde, ya estas roto.
1. CAP 1 PROLOGO

**Chicos! Hola,este es mi segundo fanfic de Fairy tail,1º que sea de clase M,lo pondré en este puesto por que no sera un fanfic agradable,ya que contendrá violencia,sangre,insultos y posiblemente sexo,asá que si lo vas a leer y eres frágil respecto a este tema están avisados y leerlo bajo vuestras consecuencias.**

 **Un saludo y revisen!**

Se oían demasiadas voces,explosiones y pasos, el chico intento encogerse mas dentro de la caja de tamaño reducido,pero no sentía su cuerpo,el sonido le hacia daño,tenia miedo,mucho miedo,de repente la pequeña puerta se abrió,un chico de pelo negro lo vio con una mirada horrorizada y preocupada,algo dentro del adolescente pelirosa le hizo sentirse aliviado,su familia había venido a salvarte,no le habían abandonado,su mejor amigo lo saco de la caja y le puso la manos en los ojos para tapar la luz que dañaba su vista mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

* * *

"G...Gray..." Todo se volvió negro.

POV GRAY

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que encontramos a Natsu,el no había despertado,todavía tenia pesadillas de cuando lo encontré.

 _Todo el gremio estaba luchando por Natsu,el jefe del consejo nos había engañado,todos creímos que Natsu había matado a esa niña cuando nos enseñaron las pruebas,nadie defendió a Natsu,nadie le creyó,si hubiéramos sabido que el jefe del consejo era en realidad miembro del gremio oscuro Malice,uno que quería vengarse de Natsu por razones desconocidas no hubiera pasado esto,mientras íbamos derrotando uno a uno a todos los miembros del gremio algo me llamo la atención de una habitación,estaba llena de cámaras y armas ensangrentadas,"oh dios,Natsu" al entrar a esa habitación no había nadie,pero si una caja fuerte,¿quien guarda una caja fuerte en una habitación así?,suponiendo que nos podría ayudar a encontrar a Natsu la intente abrir, después de mucho esfuerzo el candado se abrió,pero lo que vi dentro me dejo de piedra,era Natsu,tenia los ojos medio abiertos,todo lleno de sangre y extremadamente delgado,me quede paralizado pero cuando me di cuenta que estaba consiente y que no tendimos mucho tiempo,que Natsu necesitaba atención medica,me puse a la acción,saque a Natsu de la caja,cuando me di cuenta que cerro un poco los ojos supuse que la luz le hacia daño,así que se los tape con mi mano libre,pero antes vi lagrimas que salían de sus ojos._

" _No te preocupes Natsu,hemos venido,te sacaremos de aquí."poco a poco vi como iba cerrando los ojos con una mirada de alivio y de su boca salio un dolorido susurro..._

" _Gray" Después cerro los ojos,tenia que darme prisa.,lo cargue y salí corriendo avisando a los magos de Fairy Tail que encontrara en mi camino que la misión estaba cumplida,todos al principio miraban a Natsu con una mirada horrorizada pero luego todos asentían y avisaban a otros mientras iban de regreso al gremio._

 _Cuando llegue Makarov no pudo evitar llorar,pero con determinación dijo que pusiera a Natsu en la enfermería mientras iba a llamar a Wendy._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Lucy entro a la enfermería junto a Wendy para cambiar las vendas de Natsu,que estaba conectado a muchas maquinas desconocidas por mi que le mantenían en vida mientras una tubo de alimentación estaba en su boca y un aparato que vi en las películas y hospitales que estaba colocado en la nariz de Natsu para ayudarlo a respirar.

"¿Como llegamos a desconfiar de nuestro amigo?" Dijo Lucy mirándose miserable.

"Ya tendremos tiempo para arrepentirnos,ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es ayudar a Natsu a seguir adelante."

"Tienes razón Gray,voy a darle los informes de la condición de Natsu al maestro."

"Enseñamenos" Le dije a Wendy antes de que ella se fuera.

"El maestro me lo a prohibido pero el os lo dirá a todos en su debido momento"

No entendía por que de esa decisión pero no tenia ganas de discutir,no había dormido en condiciones desde que nos enteramos que Natsu era inocente,poco a poco iba cayendo a la merced de mis sueños,pero antes de dormirme algo debajo de mi mano se movió,pero lo único que había debajo de mi mano era la mano de Natsu,que se estaba moviendo,oh dios,SE ESTABA MOVIENDO,llame a gritos a Wendy y al maestro mientras iba viendo como sus ojos se iban abriendo,pero lo que vi no era esa mirada traviesa a la que estaba acostumbrado,en cambio era una mirada de puto terror y dolor,Wendy y el maestro entraron apresurados sin dejar entrar a nadie mas,cuando se acercaron Natsu empezó a entrar en pánico,decidieron llamar a Happy,la única persona(N/A O gato) que se atrevió a defender a Natsu,cuando se acerco y Happy lo acaricio en la cabeza se empezó a calmar,Wendy quito el tubo de alimentación para que pudiera sentirse mas cómodo,algo difícil en su condición,pero lo que dijo el nos petrifico a todos.

"D...D...Deten...te"


	2. CAP 2 CONSECUENCIAS DE LA TRAICIÓN

**HOLA! SI,DOS CAPITULOS EN UN DIA!PERO ES QUE SI NO SE ME OLVIDABA LA IDEA XD,Pero aviso que no sera así,no tengo fecha para subir capítulos,los subiré cuando tenga ganas,es un hobby,bueno,ya me despido por que tengo prisa,revisen por favor.**

 **OTRO AVISO,TENDRA UNA ESCENA YAOI PERO SERA UNA,EL FANFIC NO SERA YAOI FUERA DE ESA ESCENA.**

 **Muchas gracias,claro que intentare continuarlo,y los subiré siempre que pueda,en cuanto al NaLu no tengo pensado que sea esa pareja,si no mas un fanfic familiar,en caso de que haga una pareja sea mucho después pero no es claro.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y REVISAR!**

"D...D...Deten...te"

Todos en la habitación miraban como Natsu intentaba moverse,mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos asustados,todos sabían lo que intentaba hacer,intentaba alejarse de ellos,les tenia miedo.

"Natsu,somos nosotros"dijo Makarov mientras intentaba acercase a su hijo,aun que Natsu era obvio que intentaba alejarse no se movía ni una pizca,algo no se lo permitía.

"Necesito calmarlo para poder saber el daño que ha sufrido"Dijo Wendy intentando hacerse la dura.

"Natsu,cálmate,no vamos a hacerte daño"

"Natsu,por favor"

Pero por mas suplicas que le hacían no se calmaba,poco a poco Wendy se acerco y se quedo mirando a Natsu fijamente mientras este intentaba apartar la vista,pero de un momento a otro se calmo.

"¿que hiciste?"La voz de Gray era claramente de suplica,al ver alejarse a su mejor amigo de él.

"Esta en trance,necesito saber si hay daños que no vi antes y si se comporta así no puedo descubrirlo,el responderá a todas las respuestas que le diga.

"¿Pero eso no lo traumatizara mas?"Dijo Makarov.

"No recordara nada del interrogatorio,¿o esperas ver como reaccionaria al saber que le forzamos a que se calmara por las malas la familia que los traiciono?"Todos bajaron la cabeza pero un movimiento repentino hizo salir todos de la habitación,Wendy les habia echado para comprobar el estado de Natsu.

POV MAKAROV

Estaba en trance,unos de mis hijos me tenia miedo,un miedo que seria difícil de reparar como la herida que le habían hecho en el corazón,ellos traicionaron a uno de los suyos.,y los recuerdos de lo que paso hace medio año vinieron a mi.

 _Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un montón de guardias junto al jefe del consejo,todos miraron curiosos,no habían destruido nada aun._

" _¿Les puedo ayudar?"les pregunte par que se dieran prisa y esta escoria se fuera de mi casa._

" _¿Natsu Dragneel?¿Esta aquí?"Todos los ojos apuntaron a una mesa donde estaba cierto mago mirándoles sorprendido._

" _¿Que hice ahora?No he hecho nada aun"_

" _Estas detenido por asesinato a la hija de la reina,seras encarcelado por el resto de tu miserable vida"Escupió uno de los guardias,que suponía que seria el jefe de los guardias._

 _Todos miraron sorprendidos._

" _Ninguno de mis hijos haría tal cosa"_

" _Tenemos pruebas,se encontró la escena del crimen quemada,había huellas por todas partes,la gente te vio,y un cacho de su bufanda se encontraba tapanto el arma que asesino a la victima"y asi siguieron nombrando una infinidad de pruebas mas asta que llegaron a la ultima."Hay registros que dicen que tu sospechabas que ellos habían matado a tu padre"_

 _Todos estaban sorprendidos,eran pruebas,demasiadas pruebas._

" _YO NO CREO ESO,SIEMPRE SUPE QUE MI PADRE ME DEJO POR SU CUENTA,EL ERA BUENA GENTE,NUNCA DAÑARIA A NADIE,ESO ES LO QUE CREO Y MI BUFANDA ESTA PERFECTAMENTE,MIR...enn?"  
Cuando se quito la bufanda había un cacho rasgado._

" _Esto debe ser un broma,yo no hice eso,debe ser una trampa"Los ojos suplicantes de Natsu se posaron por todo el gremio que se giro para evitar su vista,nadie lo creía,hasta que su vista se poco en mi,y yo dije las tres palabras que nunca debí haber mencionado en mi vida._

" _Llévense al traidor"Antes de que Natsu pudiera decir nada una jaula apareció el el suelo encerrándolo y un gas entro en esta haciéndole dormir,Happy intento llegar a el,pero Erza lo detuvo._

" _EL NUNCA HARIA NADA ASI,ES INOCENTE"Pero nadie le hizo caso,todos nos quedamos viendo como se llevaban al que nosotros creíamos asesino a la cárcel,o eso creíamos._

 _Siempre me arrepentiré de no haber investigado antes y no haberme dado cuenta que no era exactamente a la cárcel donde iba,me imagino que para Natsu seria su peor pesadilla._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió mostrada Wendy,todos la miramos par que empezara a hablar.

"creo que todo el gremio tendría que saber los daños,para saber las consecuencias"

Yo iba a protestar pero me di cuenta que tenia razón,todos merecían saber lo que habíamos hecho.

POV WENDY

Todos fuimos a reunirnos con todo el gremio,cuando todos me miraron para que empezara a hablar decidí que contaría todos los daños que descubrí.

"Natsu esta herido tanto psicologicamente cono físicamente,nombrare todos los daños,Falta de visión en los dos ojos,no es ciego,pero le cuesta demasiado ver,lo mismo pasa con su oído y pulmones,tendrá que llevar una mascarilla para que respire por un tiempo,al parecer debía de haber estado encerrado demasiado tiempo en sitios pequeños sin luz y falta de aire,eso también ocasiono dificultad al moverse por no haberse movido en mucho tiempo,esta deshidratado y tiene dificultades para mear,en el momento que pueda comer alimentos sólidos habrá siempre con alguien para asegurarnos que los coma,mientras tanto irán por una vía intravenosa,tiene una herida en la cabeza que parece costarle reaccionar y una pierna rota,en el momento que se reponga tendrá que pasar por una rehabilitación,le duele usar la voz,así que no hagáis que hable mucho,lo demás son rasguños y heridas,nadie puede verle ahora,esta durmiendo y no tiene confianza después de lo que le hicimos,a lo que me lleva a su daño psicológico,esta completamente roto,le traicionamos,hicimos que le torturaras,todo su propia familia,lo mas duro,fue violado.

Todos estaban en shock,era normal después de lo que le hicimos,hasta que el que menos esperamos Romeo pregunto

"¿Se recuperara?"

"Difícil"


End file.
